


Changes

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, It's half angst and half fluff (along with hurt/comfort), Mentions SasuKari, Sakura's painfully self aware of herself, Sasuke Uchiha Is A Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: Five times where Kiba could actually tell Sakura changed and one time where he knew she changed without doubting her. He just didn't expect the close friendship, being in a support system or that Sasuke can actually show he's a good person (never say that in front of Naruto, Kiba thought.)Years later; he's going to be glad he walked inside that place after a mission.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING (little detailed)  
> Catcalling  
> Mentioned death  
> Mental health  
> Mentions hospitals   
> Toxic relationships concerning SasuSaku in Kiba's perspective and point of view.

**NARUTO does not belong to me.**

 

**This is just a simple 5+1 things. I finally got the inspiration for it.**

 

**There are warnings concerning catcalling, mental health, and toxic relationships. Please read cautionary.**

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**ONE.**

 

It was a rough mission. He didn't care about the stares he was getting from the late crowd towards his destination. He knew he looked dirty and bloody in many areas. He's just glad Shizune healed him before he left the Hokage's office.

 

He did make Akamaru go back home without him. He may be willing to be fucked up and looked halfway dead but not him; definitely not Akamaru.

 

When he arrived at the bar and went inside; he almost stopped at his tracks. He eyed the pinkette who only looked at him for a moment before she went back cleaning the rest of the glass cups.

 

“Shouldn't you be somewhere?” He asked blinking.

 

She eyed him with a raised brow. “Kankuro already gave me shit about Sasuke. What about your two cents?” She asked leaning against the bar counter.

 

Well then. Since she basically invited him to.

 

“You're not chasing him? He left the village nearly right after they dropped the charges,” Kiba replied sitting down on the stool in front of her. He pointed at the bottle he wanted.

 

She turned to look before she nodded. She gave him half full of the whiskey he wanted to be mixed with a little sake because the word does go around and she has fixed his hangover once or twice in the past.

 

“Naruto and I talked about it with Ino and Kankuro butting in. We decided to let...” She trailed off pursing her lips before she eyed him again.

 

Kiba raised a brow, waiting for her to finish. He even made a 'go on' gesture.

 

“We basically talked about how awful I was and I shouldn't waste any more time on Sasuke. Because Ino pointed out he has that girl Karin I saved and honestly? After the war; I'm tired.” She finished.

 

“Both Naruto and I are tired chasing someone who just wants to be around his childhood friends when it's convenient to him.” She added an afterthought.

 

Kiba blinked. He wasn't expecting that but since it involved Ino and Kankuro who are close to Sakura other than Naruto and Sai; he should have.

 

He wasn't going to deny any word but he did want to talk about how awful she was. Because she was, considering the temper and how violent she could get.

 

“Violent. Temper. Selfish. Obsession.” He counted on his fingers going by how he noticed over the years.

 

Sakura pursed her lips at them but she made no move but refilled up his glass when she glanced at it.

 

“I know how awful I was. I hated it more than any of you that's for sure.” She replied tapping her fingers on the counter looking straight at him.

 

“Change of heart then?” He questioned.

 

“More like I'm fucking sick of it, Kiba. Have you noticed you look like shit or you just don't care?” She asked almost rudely gesturing to his person with a raised brow.

 

“I _have_ noticed and I don't care. Don't change the subject. Since when did you get sick of it?” He demanded.

 

“Right when I asked Naruto to save Sasuke. Wanted to change but the reunion between Team Seven over nearly three years? Didn't think I changed much and I hated it. I hated how I punch Sai for insulting Sasuke even when it was the truth. I hated how I treated Naruto because he was already treated horribly by the village. I hated myself. Is that what you wanted to hear?” She demanded back.

 

Kiba didn't recoil at her anger but he did lean back on his stool watching her wordlessly. He knew she wanted to say more because honestly, you become more open to people you're not close to.

 

“I know you and the others were so done with my attitude concerning Sasuke. I know you weren't fond of being knocked out when we were near the Kage summon in Iron.” She looked apologetic at that.

 

Kiba didn't deny it.

 

“I know I hesitated on stabbing Sasuke when I had the chance. I don't think I regret it but I wished I have done something. I don't regret saving Karin though. It was awful at what Sasuke did to her to get Danzo.” Sakura replied wrinkling her nose at the older man's name.

 

Kiba looked curious. “Karin? He did something to her?”

 

Sakura stared at him. “Sasuke stabbed her to get to Danzo because he held her hostage. I saved her even when she clearly didn't see why the fuck I would save her while crying.” She explained flatly.

 

Kiba raised his brows at that rubbing his chin; feeling the stubble slowly growing back. “He did that to his teammate? At least it's not a Team Kakashi issue,” he replied just as flat.

 

Sakura only nodded grimly.

 

“You haven't left the village. Naruto hasn't left the village. I take it Sasuke actually said a proper goodbye? He didn't knock you out?” Kiba questioned. He knew he was being rude but she did invite him to say his two cents.

 

Sakura let out a deep sigh. “Yes, he said goodbye after I said something foolish. No, I wasn't knocked out. He only poked my forehead.”

 

“He poked it?” Kiba asked while not asking about what she said that's considered foolish with a ten-feet pole.

 

“It's something his brother done in the past,” she mumbled refilling the glass again.

 

Kiba didn't understand and frankly, he doesn't want to. “So what? Are you gonna go over a new leaf and get over Sasuke? Let that woman have him instead?”

 

“I wish to try.” She replied.

 

 _Better than nothing_ , he mused staring at her.

 

“Go back to your apartment, Kiba. That whiskey mixed with sake is going to kill your head later on,” Sakura replied before she turned to place the bottles back in the shelf. She looked tensed.

 

“Why are you here?” Kiba demanded ignoring her order.

 

“I needed to be aware from the hospital. I know who owns the bar so I decided to be the bartender for tonight.” She answered. She cleaned his glass once he finished it and pushed it towards her.

 

“So you wanted a break from being yourself,” Kiba replied getting up from his seat before helping her out clean the bar.

 

“I'm sure you do the same.”

“Not as much you apparently do.”

 

Sakura huffed but she said nothing. They already discussed it.

 

“I wanted to join him; that's what I foolishly said.” Sakura voiced out after the silence became a little too long.

 

Kiba looked at her sharply while he placed another stool on the table. He was frowning at her direction and they both were aware of it. “God Sakura. Why the fuck do this to yourself?”

 

“No self-respect.” She hissed out glaring at him.

 

Kiba paused at that. Another thing he didn't expect. He knew they don't lie to each other but being this open? Yeah, not a thing they do.

 

“I basically asked you to give me shit and you're doing it. I am trying to show I can take it without fucking it up with my temper.” She explained staring at him almost pleading.

 

“Your temper is one thing but here's a thing, Sakura. You weren't just short-tempered; you fucking cried a lot concerning this piece of shit.” Kiba replied hard starting back.

 

Sakura only clenched her fist before she went back sweeping. She may have cracked the boom but she said nothing else.

 

“So I take it this is your limit about how awful you were concerning Sasuke?” Kiba pushed.

 

Sakura let out a growl before she marched over to him.

 

Kiba's eyes widened before he could do anything but stepping back from her range because he saw what she did with that fucking diamond seal during the war. Not something he wanted to experience personality.

 

Sakura looked a little gutted but she carried on by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face against his dirty clothes.

 

Kiba blinked and blinked before he slowly hugged her back.

 

“I wanted to fucking try.” She pleaded.

 

Kiba said nothing.

 

Better than nothing.

 

X

 

“What kind of discussion did you have with Sakura?” Kiba demanded from where the floor. He passed out at Kankuro's hotel room where he was staying until Gaara and Temari had their fill for meetings and general visits to their close ones.

 

Kankuro looked at him. He looked surprised. “She talked to you about it?”

 

Kiba sighed. “You don't have to look so surprised.”

 

Kankuro made a face at him. “I'm surprised because you two hardly ever talked to each other until now apparently.”

 

True.

 

“I know you have serious understandable issues with Sasuke, Kiba. Who wanted to talk to someone who was into him in that level? I know Sai told me Ino was crying at the old hang out about hearing the kill orders placed on Sasuke those years ago. She just wasn't...”

 

Kankuro trailed off because he knows that glint in Kiba's eyes. Knows his friend understands what he's getting at.

 

“Sakura hated herself the most, she told you that?” Kiba questioned bluntly.

 

Kankuro didn't look surprised. He nodded.

 

“Did she pleaded for you to understand she wants to fucking try being a changed person?” He questioned next.

 

Kankuro looked surprised. “She didn't plead, no. But I think that's because you grew up with Sasuke in the Academy. You would know about her and Ino's fangirling over him.”

 

“I thought it was stupid placing that guy between their friendship.” Kiba agreed. Especially since it caught Ino off guard at first.

 

“Sasuke's a lot like his brother,” Kankuro said. “They know to how to manipulate people in their favor.”

 

Kiba made a face at the mention. “Itachi wouldn't do this shit. He just wanted his brother to hate him enough to kill him. Because apparently, he helped us out with Edo Tensei.”

 

“It's fucked up about the massacre.” Kankuro agreed.

 

They were silent for a long while.

 

“If she opens up to you; please keep this in mind.” Kankuro began staring straight at Kiba serious.

 

Kiba straightened up-–sitting up from the floor—staring back and waiting.

 

“If you become more than friends; don't ever think she's settling because she lost Sasuke to Karin. We both know it wouldn't work out. Since he doesn't want to be in the village. Their child would feel abandoned by their father no matter how much Sasuke loved them.” Kankuro finished pointedly.

 

Kiba could only nod wordlessly.

 

He would think back to how right Kankuro was that day later on.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**TWO**

 

The others began to notice a change in Sakura Haruno after that talked she had with Kiba Inuzuka. The pinkette begged Sai to pass the news around to who knew whom she was when it came to Sasuke.

 

It got around just fine; even people in Suna knew.

 

x. She styled her hair differently, purposely kept it up to her chin curled at the ends. Only left it to grow when she didn't care enough to cut it. Only let Ino or Hinata cut her hair; no on else-not yet.

 

x. Focused even more on studying medical & training even more. Was even spotted talking to other medics in other villages that are friendly with Konoha exchanged to pass her own training to other medic-students. Something that Tsunade absolutely endorsed from personal experience.

 

x. When she had the free time; she took everything that reminded her of Sasuke inside her apartment and placed it in the storage or even remotely giving it all to Karin. The only thing she kept concerning Sasuke was the old Team Kakashi photo.

 

x. Reportedly had a long conversation with Naruto about how apologetic she was and she wanted to do better if he wanted to give her another chance. This said rumor wasn't faked since she was blindly noticeable kinder and less violent with the blonde.

 

x. The shit that would piss her off? Mostly rolled off her person nowadays. Her temper was becoming even more manager on scared word with Ino to anyone who asked about her best friend. Now she would count to numbers and talked it out. If not; sass the person like she does with Naruto who sassed back looking happy.

 

Sakura Haruno was literally keeping word to what she said to Kiba and he honestly would admit she did know how to keep a promise. He didn't tell anyone about the hug they shared when she nearly broke down sobbing—they were tears—when she said she wanted to fucking try.

 

Kiba just hoped she would keep up since there are rumors about Sasuke coming back to the village to report to Kakashi about his founding and his 'redemption'.

 

He didn't have to worry since she pointedly dragged him along with her after he agreed to hang out with her once she explained near his ear when he came to get the annual physical.

 

Kiba knew him and Sakura hanging out took the Uchiha by surprise considering he was reportedly seen questioning about it. He should have known that would happen especially this conversation he's having with the said person when Sakura had to leave for her shift.

 

He was just surprised at how easy it was for Sasuke to take the news.

 

“I was one of the ones who didn't understand why she would focus on me,” Sasuke replied looking out the window. They were in a cafe because they didn't want to have this discussion in Irakuku.

 

Kiba raised a brow. “Really?” Unexpected but he should know people from Team Kakashi are unpredictable especially Sasuke and Sakura not mentioning Kakashi, of course.

 

“I did like her back; I just didn't want to be opened about it,” Sasuke replied glancing at the brunette before nodding at the waitress to refilled his tea.

 

Good thing Kiba already swallowed his mouthful or he would have choked on the news. He eyed him suspiciously. “You… Did she knew?”

 

“Yeah. We passed each other letters once she gave my shit to Karin and I wondered why. I knew she was awful and that she hated herself more than anything; Naruto's promise to her was the second step actually. The first step was glaring at repairing her friendship with Yamanaka.” Sasuke said.

 

Kiba did notice that concerning they sat with each other during the last round of Chunin exams. Not to mention the medic lessons she gave to Ino. He also noticed Ino and Chouji invited Sakura during the second Chunin exams on their team since Shikamaru was already one.

 

“What about the feelings?” Kiba demanded staring at Sasuke. At this Sasuke stared back taking a sip of his tea.

 

“We needed to move on from each other; we were toxic to another considering how nearly easy it was trying to kill each other off in Iron.” He replied bluntly. He was still thankful for Naruto saving Sakura from his warpath.

 

Kiba froze hearing the words. “You two would actually bring each other in Hell so you wouldn't leave one behind.” He mused stunned.

 

Sasuke smiled sadly nodding.

 

Jesus Christ. What the fuck. No wondered Naruto was worried about his two best friends.

 

Kiba knew he was gaping. He also knew Sasuke didn't comment on the lack of manners; it's not like he was being polite, to begin with.

 

“I know you hate me for many things, Inuzuka. I can't blame you nor Kankuro at all. I don't want you nor him to change it. It helps me realized how awful I was too.” Sasuke confessed.

 

“Her promise with Naruto, the repaired friendship with Ino, the training she done under Tsunade, anything else?” Kiba finally managed to voice out.

 

Sasuke eyed him. “Ask her about Sasori.”

 

Kiba blinked taken back.

 

“Whatever happened there; it made her think differently. Kankuro keeps saying the redhead was a good influence on her and him. Why it was so easy for Sasori to move on during the war.” Sasuke explained.

 

“I know they helped Sasori to see the truth,” Kiba admitted softly.

 

Sasuke nodded. “Sasori and Orochimaru used to be partners in the Akatsuki, you see. When Orochimaru betrayed the organization when he tried to steal my brother's eyes, they had a fight before he could fully leave Ami.” The dark-haired man began.

 

Kiba listened while he finished his lunch before he grabbed Sasuke's and finished it. Sasuke didn't look like he cared.

 

“Apparently they had a mutual spy. I'm sure you remember Kabuto?” He questioned.

 

Kiba only nodded.

 

“It backed fire, of course. That's how they found where I was.” Sasuke commented. “Sakura only told me about Sasori was that he had every right to hate his grandmother considering what Chiyo has done.”

 

Kiba raised a brow curiously.

 

“The women kept the truth about his murdered parents from Sasori. Not to mention she was _too_ pleased with how she stabbed her 'beloved' grandson's heart with the puppets that looked like his parents.” Sasuke explained.

 

Kiba almost choked again.

 

“What the fuck,” he managed out.

 

Sasuke only nodded. He let out a sigh before throwing a tip but he didn't leave. He gave Kiba a serious once over. “Take care of her, please. She's a mess.”

 

Kiba only nodded this time. He watched Sasuke took that to leave him at the cafe. Some moment later; he realized Sasuke paid the bill plus tip so he joined too before he left to the hospital.

 

X

 

“He told me about Sasori and how much of a mess you two were,” Kiba commented staring at Sakura who was reading her patient's charts. He had to wear a badge that said trainee under Dr. Haruno. He'll take what he gets since he did learn more basic lessons about the medical arts.

 

Sakura didn't even bat an eye at that. “I'm just glad you guys didn't fight in the cafe; it's a nice place.” She replied.

 

Kiba snorted. “It was strangely peaceful.” He agreed.

 

“You would have dragged him into Hell with you, huh” Kiba replied. He noticed Sakura paused at that glancing at him.

 

“I didn't realize he was that opened,” was all she managed to say.

 

Kiba gave her a look.

 

She let out a sigh before she placed back the chart where it was hanging off the bed.

 

“He meant it when he said it was toxic, Kiba. We knew how to keep things from you and the others not because we distrusted you. It was because if we admit it; people would know how fucked up it was to be Team Kakashi.” Sakura explained softly.

 

“I figured.” Kiba agreed.

 

“He told you more, didn't he.” It wasn't a question.

 

Kiba nodded.

 

“Would you mind telling me?” She asked still soft.

 

“He told me to take care of you,” Kiba replied after a moment.

 

He noticed the words took her by surprise. “Something wrong with that?” He asked raising a brow.

 

Sakura was saved from answering by the emergency light flashing and she took off because Tsunade wasn't here and Shizune was helping Kakashi out concerning the Hokage's duties.

 

Kiba let out a deep sigh.

 

X

 

“Take care of her basically means please do protect her but I also give you my blessings,” Naruto managed after he nearly choked on his ramen.

 

Kiba paused. “Do you mean-?”

 

Naruto nodded. “Sasuke wouldn't mind if she moved on with you since you're one of the few would tell her the truth.” The blonde explained.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Kiba looked shocked.

 

Naruto snorted at his expression. “Why would I be joking? It's Sakura we're talking about. I know she's not mentally okay; she didn't go through what Sasuke and I did and you have no idea how grateful we are. But it doesn't mean shit didn't happen that would change or even scare her.”

 

Kiba only blinked waiting for him to go on.

 

“She would hate to admit it but she does need a support system. She already has me, Ino, Kankuro, Tsunade-baa chan in her corner. Why not add you?” Naruto asked.

 

Kiba made a face.

 

“Kiba. She's changing a lot. It won't be long until she gets too stressed and tries to relapse on something she promised.” The blonde pointed out.

 

Kiba blinked. “Since when have you been this observant?”

 

“The war,” the blonde answered.

 

Kiba gave him that.

 

“Plus she's one of my best friends. I would like to know what's going on with her; I didn't have any contact with anyone when I was with Jiraiya.” Naruto explained looking sad about his mentor.

 

Kiba only nodded.

 

“Take care of her, please. If you guys do become more than friends and if you don't? Take care of her still.”

 

“I promise” Kiba replied.

 

They went back eating in a comfortable silence.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**THREE**

 

Kiba wouldn't admit it to Naruto's face but he did think the blonde may have jinxed it. Not at the new friendship between him and Sakura; that was still going strong enough.

 

Sakura's infamous temper came back and since he was there to witness it; he would give her a pass because honestly? That fucker had it coming.

 

Because you see? It happened like this; they were at a get together with the others plus the Suna siblings. It was Kurenai's birthday and they wanted to give her a birthday plus baby shower since it made sense why she didn't join the war.

 

Apparently, they didn't pay close attention to who went to the party and boy did it embarrass a few.

 

A man was harassing Hinata much to his anger. Hinata was obliviously uncomfortable but she couldn't be rude so she had to say even when she looked like she wished to punch and flee so Sakura did the honors.

 

“ _C'mon sugar. I'll give you a good time,” the nameless man replied looking at Hinata with lust in his eyes. You could tell he was drunk by how hard he had to keep his balance and not to mentioned his breath._

 

_Hinata shook her head again nervous. “No, thank you. I'm good.” She answered again._

 

_The man snorted throwing his arm around her and bringing her close. “Don't be like that, baby. Give us a chance.” He slurred near her ear and Hinata resisted the urge to shiver because he would take it so wrong._

 

_She was about to do something-punch him or flee-but she saved when the man howled in pain. She turned startled to look at Sakura gripping the man's arm tightly glaring before the pinkette ripped it off Hinata who looked relieved._

 

“ _She told you no enough, bastard.” Sakura hissed out in anger. She gripped it tighter when the man looked like he wanted to punch her; the lust was gone only to be replaced by rage as well._

 

“ _You don't know shit, bitch” he hissed grabbing Sakura's collar much to Hinata's horror._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. “Get your fucking hand off me or I'll break it off.” She hissed out._

 

_The man only pulled her closer and he looked like he was going to spit on her and Hinata was horrified when he actually did. Hinata paled covering her mouth with scared wide eyes._

 

_True to her word Sakura fucking crushed the man's wrist and she smiled coldly when the man hollowed in pain bringing people's attention to the scene. The whispered were already happening and Hinata could see Ino looking horrified as she raced to where they are with Shikamaru and Sai following._

 

“ _You motherfucking!” The man hollowed with tears before he raised his other hand to either punch or slap her Hinata couldn't tell because the man was blocked by Kiba looking angry._

 

“ _I should suggest you leave the compound,” Kiba replied icily gripping the man's wrist tighter when he tried to yank it back. The brunette only raised a brow._

 

“ _As soon I get an apology form this bitch,” the man hissed out._

 

_Sakura scoffed letting him go and she finally wiped the spit off her face with only mild disgust. “Yeah, not happening, asshole.” She replied flatly._

 

_The man glared at her furious before he smirked coldly. “I knew you would relapse. You're too fucking crazy not to be violent.” He hissed out finally yanking his hand away from Kiba before he left the compound._

 

_Sakura was silent and Kiba and Hinata stared at her._

 

“ _You're not crazy, Sakura. Don't listen to him” Hinata pleaded. She heard Ino hissing at that and Shikamaru cussing._

 

_Sakura only looked at them before she left the compound. “Tell Kurenai happy birthday for me,” was all she said before she disappeared._

 

_Ino cursed this time. “What happened?” She demanded._

 

_Hinata softly told her and she watched the blonde's face turned cold and hard._

 

“ _He deserved it,” Ino hissed._

 

“ _Don't we fucking know it,” Kiba replied._

 

“ _I think the reason why she listened to the vile man because she looked so pleased making true to her threat,” Sai observed._

 

_Hinata winced while Ino pursed her lips._

 

_Shikamaru looked away while Kiba narrowed his eyes._

 

“ _I would be pleased too if I put that man in his place,” Kiba replied flatly._

 

_Sai looked at him a little helplessly. “Only because you're not violent like Sakura was—still is apparently even after all that hard work.”_

 

“ _It's just a relapsed, Sai. People relapsed from time to time.” Shikamaru replied seriously. He was talking about Tsunade's drinking after she reunited with Dan and his own addiction to cigarettes._

 

_Sai nodded. “I know that. I still have bad days where I don't feel any emotions and wonder what's the point of having them. I'm not faulting her at all. I am blaming the man.” He replied._

 

That was an hour ago and Kiba wasn't surprised to see her at the bar nursing a drink in the far corner. He got a drink himself before he sat down not across from her but next to her.

 

She only leaned against his side silent. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

 

“You're not crazy.” He replied.

 

“You don't think so?” She asked dully.

 

Kiba leaned his head against hers wishing he could have punched the man before the bastard flee. Because of this? He knew this would happen once Sakura's temper comes back in the picture.

 

“You relapsed, big deal. Happens to the best of us. You know how to change it and get better at your mistakes.” Kiba reasoned logically. He scooted a little so she could wrap her arm around his waist once he felt the movement.

 

“Easier said than done?” She asked softly. She pushed the unfinished drink away and he drank it for her.

 

“Only if you're alone but you have a support system, Sakura. It's time for you to realize that you don't have to get by alone.” Kiba replied.

 

He didn't see it but he knew she smiled at that because she squeezed him tighter.

 

“I wonder why it took so long for us to become good friends,” she mused.

 

“Other than the glaring reasons?” Kiba questioned a little amused.

 

She scoffed but she didn't deny it.

 

One of the steps in recovery is acknowledgment. She would know since she treated patients like these in the hospital and when Shizune had a draining day; the mental hospital. She would never admit out load—especially to Kiba—but she could relate to some of the patients' there.

 

She wondered what that said about her.

 

X

 

Kiba got a letter the next two days after that eventful night. He eyed the address seeing it was near Iron.

 

He opened it and read.

 

_Dear Inuzuka,_

 

_I heard about the scene at Kurenai's party. It was quite a scene from what Naruto told me after he heard it from Hinata. I wasn't surprised by it. Sakura's been protective of that girl once she figured out Hinata had feelings for Naruto even when she acted out after the Chunin exams._

 

_Sakura did the right thing about breaking the man's wrist. If I was there; I would have let her done more. Another reason why I should stay away when she's in the middle changing herself. I just let her get away with a lot of shit._

 

_I wish to say thanks for looking out for her. She wrote about the bar hoping you didn't mind so here's me informing you. I don't believe she's crazy, I never did. I wrote her that._

 

_I hope someday she would believe that for herself._

 

_Thanks again._

 

_Sincerely, Sasuke Uchiha._

 

He had the way with words Kiba would give him that. He went inside his room and laid down next to Akamaru who greeted him by laying his head down his chest.

 

He was relieved that Sasuke keeps in contact with Naruto and Sakura this time. He saw that shitshow and he didn't want to repeat and he's not the only one.

 

He was surprised that he wrote a letter towards him though but hey; apparently if Sakura can change, why can't Sasuke too?

 

He hoped the same thing Sasuke does apparently. For Sakura to realize that one day but he could tell there's something more about it. Something she's keeping from the others and she knows how to block Ino out of her mind so that's out.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**FOUR**

 

It was a month and a half later when he found out her darkest secret. He wished it wasn't like this but he's in her support system and he wanted it to be like that; it's not like he didn't have any choice.

 

It happened when he visited a family member who was admitted to the mental hospital because events he didn't wish to think about. Some shinobi just couldn't handle everything.

 

He noticed her talking to someone while he went to take a break from the visit knowing his cousin understood.

 

He knew she worked shifts here from time to time but what got him eavesdropping was because of the conversation. Something he would only admit to Sasuke through letters.

 

“ _You do have a temper, Dr. Haruno” the patient agreed. He watched how she pursed her lips at him and he only smiled._

 

“ _It's not an insult. Just an observation. You did relapse for noble reasons. It's not like you went to the man and fucked shit up for fun. So what you became pleased at his pain? Happens to the best of us.”_

 

_Sakura blinked in response. Waiting for him to go on. So with a smile; he did._

 

“ _You've seen relapses here. You've seen mine. The only difference between us is that we don't want to change. We needed to be drugged up to admit we need help, to begin with. We would love to get better don't get us wrong.”_

 

Kiba narrowed his eyes at that.

 

“ _I know over these years; you relate to us. You think something's wrong with you or Sasori was right about you being more than a noble person. You are morbid like him.” He replied smiling._

 

_Sakura blinked. “How do you know Sasori?”_

 

“ _I've heard stories about the man before I retired from the shinobi life and was admitted here.” He explained with a shrug._

 

Hearing stories about Akasuna no Sasori was one thing. Finding out what he said to Sakura during the battle was another different matter, Kiba thought pointedly glaring at the patient.

 

“ _Us patients would always know you best. You're even welcome to join us,” he replied looking amused._

 

_Sakura took that to look around to spot Kiba. She paled before she got up from her seat and brought the patient back to his room._

 

Kiba followed her after he told his cousin. He grabbed her by the elbow and lead her towards the stairs. He pushed her in and leaned back against the door staring at her. “Darkest secret?” He guessed.

 

She pursed her lips in response but remained silent.

 

“Am I the only who knows about this shit?” He asked next. He wasn't going to give her an exit.

 

Sakura looked at him. “Yes.”

 

“Why would you keep this a secret?”

 

“It's not something you would talk about openly,” she replied pointedly.

 

Kiba shrugged. “Not to strangers, yeah but your friends? Sure.”

 

“I told you I would try.” She hissed.

 

“I know and I'm not fucking angry about it. I'm angry that it's so easy for people like that man and that patient to get under your skin.” He hissed out in response.

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before she marched over to poke him in the chest. “You're stepping outta line, Kiba.”

 

Kiba scoffed before he grabbed her collar and brought her closer to his face. He stared right at her eyes daring her to look away. She only glared at him.

 

“I care about you, ya know? I don't want you to go to the deep end and think hey being awful could be nice.” Kiba stressed out.

 

Sakura deflated at that.

 

“You were doing good. I told you to have people in your corner. These patients have nurses and doctors at theirs and honestly? Not an ideal since medics can be more judgmental.” Kiba pointed out.

 

Sakura didn't deny it.

 

Kiba let her go so he could wrap his arms around her. “I'm here for you. Even when I was told by both Naruto and Sasuke to look out for you; I was already going to do so.” Kiba admitted.

 

Sakura bit her lip at that. She looked like she wanted to cry so he leaned down and she finally returned the embraced. She buried her face against his neck and he felt tears.

 

He only hugged her tighter. “I'm here,” he whispered again and again until she finally started to _believe_.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**FIVE**

 

After that; Sakura opened up more. It was the majority to him and Ino sometimes Kankuro when he's in town. The pinkette gave Kiba permission to tell Naruto and Sasuke himself saying it's easier if you knew from him and not her since it was harder.

 

Naruto took it a little hard but to Kiba's relief; he didn't treat her any different. That's the last thing she would ever need. Sasuke, on another hand, wasn't really surprised. 

 

He noticed Hinata and Sai joined the buddy system and he was glad that Sakura was bringing more people to her circle while doing the same for them.

 

With all this going on when the months passed; he should have expected getting visited by Mebuki and later on Tsunade would happen.

 

He heard stories about Sakura's mother. Got the issues from her and noble justice from her father but it doesn't mean he knew her mother would know her daughter was hanging out with him lately.

 

He took over Hana's shift at the vet because he didn't feel like going on any missions while Sakura needed and thank fuck Kakashi understood. He even looked glad Sakura had people.

 

He should be in her corner as well but that's not Kiba's business. Tsunade already being in Sakura's corner was already enough for the pinkette.

 

So when he looked up from the crossword he was middle of when he heard the bell ringing; he raised his brows in surprise. He quickly plastered a polite smile on his face because his mother just knows when he's not being polite to customers.

 

Mebuki only smiled. She also changed her hair; letting it go out with bangs instead to the side. She gestured to her bag that held her cat. “Luna's not feeling well. I wanted you to see what's wrong.” She explained.

 

Kiba abandoned the puzzle throwing it under the counter at that. He leads the way with Akamaru curiously sniffing Luna who only hissed once before she bloops Akamaru on the nose to say hello.

 

Kiba's lips twitched but he hides the smile on his face. He noticed Mebuki doing no such thing and he reminded himself; civilian parents. Well to acknowledge.

 

Mebuki set Luna down on the table Kiba gestured before he went to exam her. She was silent for a moment letting him work in peace.

 

Kiba didn't mind if the customers talked but it was easier to think if they didn't talk to him.

 

“You're a friend of my daughter, aren't you?” She asked.

 

Kiba looked at her before he nodded.

 

“I take it you're one of the good influences lately? I know her personality has changed and I'm… it's good.” Mebuki muttered.

 

Kiba almost paused at that. Why did she trailer off at what she feels about it? He answered anyway.

 

“Yeah. We started to hang out after I got back from a rough mission.” He replied before he gave Luna a checkup since he noticed she was due when he put in the data.

 

“It takes me back when Kushina was alive,” Mebuki commented.

 

Kiba stared at her. “Naruto's mother?” He managed.

 

Mebuki nodded. “I used to be a shinobi; hanging out with Kushina and sometimes Mikoto as well. Imagine my surprise when I found out my baby was going to be teammates with theirs?” She asked smiling.

 

Kiba almost gaped but he stopped himself. “Must have been a shock.”

 

Mebuki nodded again. “I grew up in a rough household, Kiba. Being shortly tempered help me out in fights either at home or another place in Konoha since it was your generation when it started to become more peaceful.” She confessed scratching Luna's chin who willingly let Kiba examined her.

 

Kiba didn't say anything but he was beginning to get the picture.

 

“If I had known I was going to give my daughter my temper; I would have thought better. Kushina had an awful temper and Mikoto was basically forced to remain silent on such matters that angered her.” Mebuki made a face at that. “So I didn't have a support system like my daughter and I'm glad she does.”

 

Kiba looked down at Luna who stared back. He didn't know what to say because honestly. What the hell could you say after that?

 

“Before I became a shinobi; did you know I used to get in awful fights with neighborhood gangs and Kushina before we became friends?” Mebuki questioned amused.

 

Kiba silently shook his head.

 

“Violence is...” Mebuki swallowed. “Violence is, unfortunately, something that's passed down in my family and I'm glad my daughter is breaking that so I wish to thank you for that.” She replied meaning it.

 

It was Kiba who swallowed. There was more about the Haruno family that many didn't know about. The ones who did? Passed away years ago.

 

“You're welcome,” he managed before he finished up with Luna who bloops his hand before she went back inside her bag.

 

“She would be better off with you than Sasuke and Mikoto would agree with me.” Mebuki mused smiling.

 

Kiba opened his mouth surprised.

 

Mebuki winked at him. “Mikoto knew she would die one day because she married Fugaku. Told me and I believe. Told Kushina and the poor girl had to hold Kushina back because she looked like she wanted to punch Fugaku for putting such things in his wife's head.” She confessed rolling her eyes. She looked fond.

 

Kiba smiled despite himself. That did sound like Naruto's mother since Naruto has been held back like that once or twice.

 

“Mikoto knew about the curse. She would… She knew Itachi was going to pick peace over family.” Mebuki replied looking down. She looked like she wanted to throw something and Kiba wouldn't stop her.

 

“I haven't told this to anyone but Naruto since he asked. Itachi came to my house after he killed his family.” Mebuki revealed.

 

Kiba gaped this time. Mebuki only smiled sadly.

 

“He told me that he wouldn't be able to keep his mother's promise protecting Sasuke from himself only from the council. He was crying when he told me and I was just paralyzed with fear and shock. He was crying when he killed her and cried when he used the Sharingan against his brother. I always thought he was too kind-hearted to be a shinobi especially an Uchiha.” She replied.

 

Kiba bit his lip understanding now why Sasuke had a change of heart concerning Itachi because yeah; that would make someone like Itachi reacted like that.

 

He wrote down what Mebuki needed to do and he waved the money away indicating it was on the house. His mother would understand. She does have security cameras placed in the building after all.

 

“I just want to let you know I'm thankful,” Mebuki confessed again smiling sadly.

 

Kiba smiled back. “You're welcome again,” he meant it.

 

He walked her home much to her amusement because Tsume did take that chance to shoo him away from vet while giving a nod to Mebuki who grinned back. He assumed they knew each other and didn't want to ask.

 

“I give you my blessings,” Mebuki replied smiling. She hugged him after that. Kiba only hugged her back.

 

Mebuki paused at her doorstep to look at Kiba who looked at her questionably. She swallowed before she smiled a little wobbly.

 

“She needs you right now. Kizashi… He's in the hospital dying from illness Sakura… He begged her to not heal him.” Mebuki replied shaken before she walked inside.

 

Kiba ran with Akamaru following with his heart dropping to his stomach. Because Kizashi was Sakura's father and he knew she was closer to her father than her mother.

 

Because he knows why Mebuki wanted him to comfort her. He lost his dad after all. He understands.

 

X

 

When he and Akamaru got there; Ino was holding a crying Sakura. His heart skipped a beat because he knew. Oh god, he knew.

 

Kizashi passed away.

 

Before he could go to them; Tsunade pulled him aside staring at him. Kiba smiled at her in greeting not saying a word.

 

The blonde smiled back. “Take care of her, would you? I know you know I would raise hell if you do the shit Sasuke done to her. Never liked how he treated them.” She warned pointing her finger at him before she pushed him towards the girl.

 

Kiba didn't even think about that because he pulled Sakura from Ino and into his arms and he held her tighter when she cried hardly throwing her arms around his neck. He sat down with her on his lap and Ino leaned against both crying.

 

The blonde wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and the two surrounded Sakura with physical comfort for a long while. No one interrupted them.

 

X

 

The funeral was packed. Kiba knew that. He was dragging Sakura everywhere he went and he knew the pinkette was grateful for it. Because she still has trouble saying anything without trailing off or crying in the middle.

 

He just finished talking to Sasuke who came as soon he could once he heard the news from Kakashi. He only bought Karin who only holds Sakura's hand with a sad smile.

 

No one made Sakura talked. No one dared too because her buddy system would get made as they deserved.

 

“Is it childish to wish for a slumber party at your compound?” Sakura whispered leaning against him. It was the only thing she said without crying.

 

Kiba shook his head. “Ma would understand.”

 

He could even see Tsume comforting Mebuki who looked shaken like her daughter. He knew she wouldn't mind.

 

He was right.

 

Other than Sakura and him. Kankuro, Gaara, Temari joined them. Same with Ino, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, Shikamaru, and Hinata. The others declined but were thankful for the invite.

 

It was just Sakura needed.

 

While the others spread around his old room and Hana's who lent it to them with a small smile without asking any questions.

 

Kiba pulled Sakura into his ma's bedroom and laid down on the bed. He gave her spare clothes that could fit and looked away when she changed into. Kiba got in bed with her and laid on his side. He knew his ma would be in Mebuki's house tonight.

 

Akamaru laid at the end of the bed leaning a little of his weight on Sakura's legs who looked thankful.

 

“Thank you,” Sakura whispered.

 

Kiba nodded.

 

They held each other close and went to sleep.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**+ONE**

 

If you told Sakura that one day she would fall out in love with Sasuke to be in love with Kiba Inuzuka, she would look torn between laughing and wanting to cause a warpath.

 

If you ask her now? She would only smirk at you and told you it's nice for you to notice something obviously.

 

They got together a year ago her father passing. Literally, no one was surprised but they still celebrated. Some were surprised when neither wanted to drink though.

 

Sakura saw what it does to her mentor and her mother. She doesn't want to follow suit. Her support understood; her own mother understood.

 

Kiba knew his ma took it hard when his dad died. Seen it when she drank too much sake and whiskey together. He followed Sakura's silent footsteps in the department. He could tell Tsume was thankful and proud.

 

It was nighttime when he found Sakura at the beach sitting down on the sand. “Well, I was wondering where my girlfriend was,” Kiba replied sitting down next to her.

 

Sakura smiled. “I wanted to get away. Should I have known you wanted to join me.”

 

“Better late than never, babe,” Kiba replied.

 

She leaned against him. “Thank you.”

 

“Hmm.” He hummed.

 

“I knew you would be the one who would help me out the most,” Sakura replied.

 

Kiba looked at her. “Glad you found our partner?”

 

“Yes.” She replied.

 

“Good,” Kiba said smiling before he leaned to kiss her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

 

_**FIN.** _

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**I actually like how this turned out. I've been reading so many 5+1 fics lately (Captain America based) and I wanted to do one myself. I'm glad it was with Kiba and Sakura because of this little angst & fluff plot? I liked it.**

 

**It was inspired by a fanfic I once read concerning KIBASAKU.**

 

**I know there were subjects that can be uncomfortable and I imagine it took you by surprise. I was a little shock since I basically write as I go with a small plot in mind. Lol.**

 

**The part about Mebuki being a shinobi and being friends with Kushina was inspired by a NARUSAKU comic concerning the mothers hoping their children become close or even something more. It was pretty neat. I'd try to find it for you to read it if you ship it.**

 

**So I'm sure you noticed (if you read others fics of mine) that Sasuke Is A Good Person/Bro in this fic. I like it. I should do it again.**

 

**See ya next time.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always paint Sakura in a good light solely because she already gets so much shit. I don't wanna add more to it but this one shot? This is me telling ya I know she wasn't all great.


End file.
